1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load condition detection apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to an apparatus for detecting a condition of a load such as an operating machine, etc, which is connected to the general-purpose engine and consumes power of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a general-purpose internal combustion engine is connected to a load such as an operating machine and outputs power to be supplied thereto. When the engine experiences no load condition where the load does not consume the power, if left as it is, it is disadvantageous in noise and fuel consumption. In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed a technique to detect no load condition and decrease the engine speed, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-299519.
In the reference, the engine is connected to a pump of a high-pressure washing machine to operate the pump to discharge water through a washing gun. Water discharge, i.e., the load condition of the pump, is detected by comparing a detected throttle opening to a throttle opening (threshold value) set to increase with increasing engine speed.